gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to GTA Wiki's Community Noticeboard. Archives *Archive 1 (June 2011 - Early July 2011) *Archive 2 (July 2011 - April 2012) *Archive 3 (November 2012 - Early June 2013) *Archive 4 (June 2013 - Early August 2013) *Archive 5 (August 2013 - Early January 2014) *Archive 6 (January 2014 - January 2015) *Archive 7 (Late January 2015 - April 2015) *Archive 8 (May 2015 - October 2015) *Archive 9 (Late October 2015 - March 2016) *Archive 10 (Late March 2016 - August 2016) *Archive 11 (Late August 2016 - July 2017) *Archive 12 (September 2017 - November 2018) Page to be archived after 30 requests, or after six months from earliest request (whichever occurs sooner) Talk page rules apply here. This noticeboard is for discussion and voting on changes to the wiki, reporting vandalism and wiki rule breaking, and reporting bad or unfair behaviour from GTA Wiki staff. Votes for the expiration of a Patroller's probation will also be held here. For requests for promotion, please go to GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Voting Rules Since voting about a change can cause arguments, here are the rules. *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Please be civil when voting, and never condemn another user's vote. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Please input your new discussions at the top by editing the "New Topic" section and adding a new heading, leaving the "New Topic" heading at the top. That way, we can easily spot it rather than looking for it and you don't have to edit the whole page each time. New Topic Demotion - JonTheVGNerd It is difficult to post demotion requests as they are never easy. Sometimes it feels necessary, however. In this case, Jon hasn't been fulfilling in his staff position and I don't feel his edits have qualified as dutiful staff responsibilities. As well as been irregularly inactive, he doesn't seem to have any sort of involvement with the maintenance side of things; hasn't issued warnings out (didn't even know how to, which brings the question of "why bother applying in the first place), hasn't rollbacked or reverted any edits, vandalism, etc, and doesn't appear to have made any checks on wiki activity. Jon's edits mostly consist of adding small, sometimes irrelevant notes to GTA Online vehicle performance and trivia. Unfortunately on this occasion, I believe it is time to let him go, and see where to go from here. Monk Talk 18:36, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Votes Comments Position of hatnotes Good day to all. I have noticed an inconsistency with the positioning of the hatnotes (Template:Spoiler, Template:Disambiglink, etc.) on different articles. For example, Keep Your Friends Close... has the "Spoiler" hatnote above the Infobox, while Tommy Vercetti has it beside it. I have been trying to normalize the location of the "Disambiglink" template by placing it beside the Infobox for some time, but after seeing the same issue with the "Spoiler" template I have decided to raise the matter here. Should we have the hatnotes beside the Infobox, or should they be above it? Please vote and/or comment on this. Thank you in advance for your input. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:47, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Above' - SlashM, 09:26, March 30, 2019 (UTC) *'Both' - Monk Talk 12:35, March 30, 2019 (UTC) *'Depends' - Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:45, March 30, 2019 (UTC) Comments *It totally depends on the size of the hatnote, in my opinion. For example, fix-width hatnotes (like "Images", "Spoiler", etc) should always be above the infobox, at the very top of an article (unless section-specific), simply because the full-width nature spreads out the text and content within the hatnote much better than it does when condensed between a 300px infobox. However, non-fixed width examples, such as Disambiglink, can vary in width. Really small disambiglinks look awkward when they're above the infobox, as you end up with unnecessary spacing at either side of the hatnote when it is placed above the infobox, hence why I've been moving such small disambiglink hatnotes beneath the infobox, that way, it tidily fits between the infobox and the left margin. Monk Talk 12:35, March 30, 2019 (UTC) *I think it depends on the template, and the individual page - but for slightly different reasons to Monk. As per wiki standards, a disambiguation hatnote should always be the topmost element on a page when it is rendered to the user. That doesn't mean it is necessarily the topmost element in the source code. Aligning a short one to the left of a right-aligned infobox still makes it the first element on the page (in English, where we read left-right). Where it requires 100% width, it should obviously be on top. Where there are other banner elements (e.g. Maintenance banners like Cleanup, Images needed, Under construction, or Notice elements like Next-gen, Spoilers) that do require 100% of the page width, then any disambig (regardless of width) needs to sit above these, so needs to be the first element in the code. We are currently quite bad at that. We're probably also a bit more relaxed on the over-use of disambigs for things that are related rather than alternates, so should really just be in "see also" sections. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 22:45, March 30, 2019 (UTC)